


Another chance for us to get it right

by bertie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no party this New Year's Eve, but that doesn't mean Steve and Thor can't have just as much fun on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another chance for us to get it right

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Marvel RarePair Exchange](http://marvelrarepairexchange.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Steve’s second New Year’s Eve in the 21st Century isn’t spectacular, but he’s content with it. He’s wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, curled up on the couch with Thor’s arm around his back, and they’re watching one of the many New Year’s Eve celebrations being broadcasted on TV. They’re drinking sweet red wine out of plain glasses and Thor keeps stealing kisses from Steve, his smile wide and more intoxicating than the wine.

“I much prefer this celebration to Stark’s party last year,” Thor murmurs, his hand running up and down Steve’s thigh.

Steve grins, happy and relaxed from the wine and being around the man he loves. He shivers when Thor’s hand continues its path and ventures a little closer to his groin.

“I think we should celebrate the New Year,” Thor says, low and rumbling, and slips his fingers under Steve’s shirt and hoodie.

He laughs softly, shifting closer to him. “Before it’s even here.”

Thor kisses his jaw, smiling. “There is nothing wrong with an early celebration.”

Steve laughs again and accepts Thor’s next kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“But I don’t want to take my clothes off,” Steve whispers, rubbing the back of Thor’s neck. “I’m cold.”

“There are plenty of ways for us to consummate the New Year without making you cold, my darling,” Thor purrs, eyes bright and dilated, and Steve’s stomach tightens in excitement.

Thor sits his glass on the coffee table beside Steve’s before he guides Steve back onto the sofa. Steve reaches up and tugs the elastic out of Thor’s hair, dropping it on the floor beside them before meeting him halfway for a kiss. His blond hair falls down around his face and tickles Steve’s cheeks, but he slides his fingers through it, grasping a handful to pull it away from their faces.

Thor pulls away just slightly to smile and work a hand up under Steve’s shirt. He gasps as Thor’s warm hand settles on his stomach, and Thor’s smile grows.

“You are quite a beautiful sight to behold,” he rumbles, sliding his hand across the expanse of Steve’s abdomen.

Steve feels his cheeks go warm and pink and he smiles. “Thanks.”

Thor grins and ducks to kiss Steve again. He strokes Steve’s waist lightly as they kiss, and Steve trembles under his touch.

“Please—Thor,” he gasps, reaching up to grasp a handful of his hair again.

He moans low his chest and it reverberates through Steve’s as well. “Tell me what you want.”

Steve’s weakness is being forced to voice his desires. He swallows and flexes the hand in Thor’s hair lightly. Instead of speaking, he shows Thor. He unbuttons Thor’s jeans and shoves them down his hips along with his underwear and strips him of his shirt completely. He rucks up his hoodie and t-shirt and pushes his sweatpants down.

“A great idea, my love,” Thor croons against Steve’s neck, just pressing his mouth against the skin there.

Thor is already leaking copiously and he strokes them both in his large hand. Steve whimpers and rakes a hand through his hair just for something to do with his hands.

“Hold onto me, if you’d like,” he says softly against Steve’s jaw. “You won’t hurt me.”

He kisses Steve on the cheek, tender even as he thrusts his hips and rubs his erection against Steve’s belly. Steve gasps and reaches up to hold onto Thor’s shoulders, broad and already damp with sweat. He pushes his hips up into Thor’s hand and makes a pleased sound when he tightens his hand around them. He shivers and moves one of his hands to Thor’s hair, tangling his fingers in the thick waves. He’s always loved Thor’s hair, but his obsession has only grown since their relationship continued. It’s similar to how Thor loves his freckles and is determined to kiss every single one of them every time they’re in bed.

Steve tightens his fingers against Thor’s scalp when he presses his thumb in just the right spot and Thor moans brokenly, hips snapping roughly against Steve’s.

“You are more than I could have ever asked for,” Thor says, breathless and delighted and he’s smiling against Steve’s ear.

Steve doesn’t recall what happens next—everything is sharp and bright and Thor’s moan comes from deep in his chest. It takes several minutes for his breathing to return to normal and by that time Thor is cleaning him up and fixing his clothes for him. He reaches out a shaking hand and Thor catches it, kissing his knuckles lightly.

“I will return shortly,” he says, guiding Steve’s hand back to his chest.

When he does return, Steve is yawning and running a hand through his hair. Thor is wearing a pair of loose pajama pants and a t-shirt and Steve sluggishly thinks he looks good in that shirt. Thor leans down and slides his arms underneath Steve’s legs and back, lifting him effortlessly. Steve doesn’t even think to protest because Thor is warm and strong and he’s drowsy.

The sheets on their bed are turned down and it’s warm when Steve crawls under them. Thor helps him out of his hoodie and Steve curls up on his side of the bed, his muscles incredibly loose. The room is dark save for a nightlight in the corner (put there by Thor when Steve’s nightmares brought on a fear of the dark) and Steve smiles at it. He turns over when Thor climbs into the bed and grins when he sees his hair up in a bun. Thor leans over him and smiles, rubbing his thumb over Steve’s cheek.

“Happy New Year,” he says, and Steve cranes his neck to see the clock on his nightstand.

It’s an antique clock that looks similar to one he owned in the thirties and the hands do in fact read midnight. He turns back to Thor and scoots in closer, grinning at him.

“I believe your people commemorate the New Year with a kiss,” Thor teases, winking at Steve.

Steve laughs. “That’s right.”

Thor echoes his laugh and cups Steve’s cheek in his hand. His kiss is soft and chaste but not lacking in affection. Steve makes a quiet, desperate noise and kisses back eagerly.

“Not now, sweetheart,” Thor says, pushing Steve back gently. “We can continue in the morning, but right now I think we should rest.”

Steve leans in quickly to kiss Thor one more time and he laughs, surprised

“I love you,” Steve says, and Thor smiles softly, stroking his cheek.

“And I love you.” Thor kisses him on the forehead.

Once they’re settled, Steve tucked against Thor’s chest, he can relax fully and just listen to Thor’s deep breathing. He sighs heavily and rests his hand against Thor’s on his belly. Thor pulls him closer even though there isn’t any space left between them and nuzzles a kiss behind his ear. Steve smiles and gives in to the darkness creeping in on the edges of his mind. With Thor’s arm wrapped tight around his waist, he doesn’t feel like he’s drowning. He’s safe.


End file.
